


Mystery Below Stairs

by RosieWanKenobi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Language, M/M, Nude Spike, POV Xander Harris, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spike Living in Xander's basement, Spike is sexy as hell, Xander is adorable, Xander questioning his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieWanKenobi/pseuds/RosieWanKenobi
Summary: This is my idea of what was really going on when Spike was living in Xander's basement;)





	Mystery Below Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> We all remember that look Spike gave Xander in season 7 when the gang was discussing who slept together.  
> I am convinced this is hidden subtext and no one can tell me otherwise! Joss Whedon even considered having Xander come out as gay, but he ended up deciding Willow was the better choice.  
> There are loads of hints about Xander questioning his sexuality. Remember how he describes Spike in Season 5 Episode 18 "Intervention" - "Spike is strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well-muscled." Wow Xander you couldn't be more subtle?!!  
> This fic is set around the Season 4 episode 11, and might reference some of the same scenarios and dialogue. Enjoy:)

Why did he have to do the dirty work? Not dirty as in kinky dirty, but seriously, why did Spike have to stay in his basement? Didn’t Spike and Giles get along fine? They were both British weren’t they? Xander was sure they had many British things to discuss, so why did he have to deal with this stupid, creepy, sexy, bastard anyway?  
He grumbled loudly as Spike fiddled with the radio in his car as he drove them back to his basement. He dreaded Spike’s comments about his parents loud fighting up stairs.  
Spike rolled down the window and was bellowing “Sweeeeeet Emooootion,” out into the night air, in between drags of his cigarette.  
“That’s it.” Said Xander switching the station back to country. “I’m the driver and I say we’re listening to this station.”  
“Oi come on!” Spike protested. “That was classic Aerosmith. Do you have no appreciation for Rock and Roll, mate?! Well we’re just gonna have to fix that.” He began fiddling with the stations again.  
“Hey. What did I say?” He shoved Spike’s hand away roughly. “And I am not your mate.”  
“Oooo getting tetchy are we? Well, sorry mate but I won’t be playing by your rules.” He swung his tied feet in combat boots onto the dashboard and lit a cigarette.  
“No way.” Xander reached over and shoved his feet off the dashboard. “This is my car and you’re coming to stay at my place and if you want one of those icky blood packets I have stuck in my trunk then you’re going to have to follow some of my rules or else I’ll be watching you starve in my basement.”  
In answer to this Spike exhaled a thick cloud of smoke in Xander’s face.  
“And rule number one is, no smoking in my car.” He grabbed Spike’s cigarette and threw it out the window.  
“Oi you poncy sod!”  
“I don’t know what that means. But I’m going to assume its not nice, so shut up and let me drive in peace.” Xander turned up the radio, blasting country music and trying to drown out Spike’s grumbling and fidgeting.  
But then Spike chuckled in an infuriating way, “Ooooo I see flashing lights. Xander what have you done, you naughty boy?”  
“Oh shit.” Xander yelped as he saw the police car behind him.  
He had been so intent on shutting up Spike he hadn’t been paying attention to how fast he was going.  
Xander reluctantly pulled over, and before he thought to tell Spike not to say anything, the cop was at his window. Spike leaned over in his seat and said in a rather high pitched voice,  
“I’m so sorry, officer. My boyfriend here was showing off. I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen.”  
Xander let out a strange nervous laugh and felt his face go very red. He found he was not capable of words at that precise moment, as he was having difficulty controlling the urge to strangle Spike, who sat smirking beside him. He showed his license wordlessly to the cop and signed the paper the cop held out to him.  
He couldn’t recall anything the cop had said, but the moment he pulled away Xander turned to Spike and grabbed him by his shirt collar, “Do you want me to stake you right here?”  
“Getting so touchy,” Said Spike, smiling in that horribly seductive way.  
Xander shoved him hard against his seat and pulled back onto the road. “Boyfriend,” Xander grumbled as he tried very hard to drive within the speed limit though he would have liked nothing better than to rev up the engine and crash the car with Spike in it.  
“Just thought I’d heighten the drama, make the situation even more pathetic.” Spike chuckled. 

As they pulled into the driveway, Xander slammed his door shut and went around to Spike’s side and opened his door. Spike’s legs were tied so he couldn’t have run away. Xander had another rope and began tying Spike’s hands together as Spike pouted up at him.  
“Why would you tie up your Boyfriend, Xander? Unless it was for kinky purposes?” Spike’s pout turned into a smirk.  
“Shut up.”  
Xander began untying Spike’s feet. “How about giving me a foot massage?”  
Xander did not answer, but when he was finished he dragged him roughly towards the basement entrance and into its dank depths.  
“It stinks in this place. Take me back! I’d rather have Giles any day. At least the man has sense enough to clean and Oh god what is that smell?”  
“Trust me, I wish you could go back to Giles too, but you’ll have to deal with it.” Said Xander shoving Spike into a chair and beginning to tie him tightly to it.  
“If only I had circulation so I could tell you that you’re CUTTING IT OFF.” Spike yelled.  
“Oh I’m sorry.” Said Xander. “Oh wait, no I’m not.”  
It was late and Xander had to go to work early the next day, he needed rest. Oh god how was this going to work?  
He began to take off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on.  
“Stripping for me are you?” Coughed Spike, making a gagging face.  
“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m quite the catch with the ladies. They all love this.” Xander gestured vaguely at himself.  
Spike raised his eyebrows, running his eyes up and down Xanders body and making him feel strangely uncomfortable.  
“Right.” Said Spike sarcastically.  
“Chicks dig the XanMan, I’m telling you.”  
“You know.” Said Spike, ignoring him. “You forgot about the blood in your trunk. I need some if I’m to cooperate and let you sleep.”  
Xander who had just begun to brush his teeth in the sink beside his bed, groaned.  
“Shan cou ait uhtil moonig?”  
“I’m sorry. Was that English?”  
Xander spit out paste. “Oh fine.”  
He headed out to his car in his boxers, not caring any more. He brought in the box full of packets of blood and put them in his little fridge. He brought one over to Spike and shoved it in his face, grimacing. At the mere sight of it Spike’s face had changed into his catlike vamp shape, and he tore at it with his teeth sucking at it from Xander’s hand. His eyes which were almost yellow in the darkness were so intent on it, Xander’s hair stood on end. As he downed the last drop, and Xander pulled it away throwing it distastefully into the trash, Spike licked his lips, before discarding his vamp face.  
“Remind me why on earth we are doing this for you? I mean ew!” Xander shivered in disgust and hastily got into bed and snuggled into his sheets.  
A few moments later in that high pitched voice again, Spike called out into the darkness, “Xander. Xaaander.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Xander, why don’t you care about me?”  
He turned towards him. “Shut up.”  
Spike smiled in that annoying way at him again. Ugh why did he have to sit in that stupid chair like that, looking all....all....  
Xander quickly turned away and focused on trying to sleep.  
Thankfully there was no yelling from his parents that night.

* * *

Xander walked into the basement the next night to find Spike standing in the middle of the room, underneath the one light bulb that hung from the ceiling, completely and utterly naked. His hair was disheveled, and he was taking long drags from his cigarette, before exhaling slowly.  
Xander fumbled with the packages he was carrying, dropping several of them on the floor and gaping and trying to form words and...  
“W-what are..why.. this is...who says you’re allowed to just..to...naked.” Xander, who had dropped all the packages now, was standing there dumbly, staring at Spike. Spike had turned fully around to appraise him, with penetrating eyes that were glowing in the dim light.  
He stared thoughtfully at Xander, still taking long drags from his cigarette.  
“My clothes shrunk in the wash.” He said, after exhaling smoke so gracefully, so damn gracefully.  
As he inhaled again, he clenched his jaw in a way that sucked in his cheeks. But Xander could not stare at Spike's face for long.  
“Is that a hard-on I detect in your pants?” Asked Spike, his voice was coy and cool at the same time.  
Xander jumped. “Clothes now.” He said rushing over to his closet and shoving a pair of shorts and a shirt at Spike.  
“Right.” Said Spike, still looking at him in that unreadable way. He did not move to put on the clothes.  
“You can’t just stand around naked. It...that’s not allowed.” Said Xander, his back firmly turned now, rummaging through his drawers. “Your boxers shrunk too? Do you even wear boxers?”  
Spike still didn’t say anything. Xander threw a pair of boxers at him.  
Spike had caught the clothes in one hand but was not putting them on. He was stomping out his cigarette on the floor.  
“Come on. Put them on. Now.” Spike slowly began to pull the boxers and shorts on and then the shirt, buttoning it up very slowly.  
Xander tried not to look as he began to pick up the packages he had dropped and put them in the fridge.  
“Is that fresh blood?” Said Spike, suddenly rushing forward. “God, I’ve been waiting for that.”  
He tried to get past Xander into the fridge, but stopped short, looking bewildered when Xander started laughing.  
Spike in his Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts was so unscary it hurt. Also Xander’s clothes were a bit big on Spike’s lean body and Xander couldn’t help but think this was adorable.  
Spike might have been more muscular, but Xander was certainly bulkier.  
“What’s so...?” Spike looked down at the clothes. “Its your clothes isn’t it, you great tit.” Spike suddenly looked very self conscious. Xander couldn’t stop laughing.  
“I’m not even scary anymore am I?” Said Spike. “Grrrr...” He clawed his hands at Xander, making Xander laugh even harder.  
“Oi stop it. Its not funny. Its not...” But Xander’s laugh was too contagious and too adorable. He was clutching his stomach and simultaneously pointing at Spike.  
“Grr....haha.. grrr..that’s a good one....hahaha....its so pathetic...its almost sad...hahahaha...”  
Spike was trying not to smile.  
“That’s it.” Spike grabbed Xander’s shirt with both hands and pushed him against the fridge. Xander stopped laughing so quickly he almost choked, panting hard at Spike’s hands clutching the shirt at his chest.  
For a moment he just stood gaping at Spike and then suddenly Spike was kissing the shit out of him. He could barely breathe, it was all...all...  
Wait, what the fuck? He was kissing Spike and moaning into Spike’s mouth and no no no NO!  
“What the hell is going on?” Xander abruptly pulled away, still panting uncontrollably. Spike was panting too and that smirk, oh my god, stop with the smirk.  
“What does it look like is going on?” Said Spike and he started kissing Xander’s neck, his hands now pinning Xander’s shoulders to the fridge.  
Xander was moaning and almost giggling at Spike’s toungue on his neck “I...hehe..ahhh...oh oh” He was squirming against the fridge and Spike was starting to undo his shirt and “Ahhh...aha!” bite his nipple, “ok..ok no, no, no, no” He grabbed Spike by the shoulders “why the fuck are you coming on to me? Its scaring me?”  
“Just shut up and go with it, I know you want to.” Said Spike in that oh-so-suggestive voice, flicking his tongue at him and..  
“Mmmhmm ok yeahh..” Xander mumbled as Spike’s everythingness was closing in again and those delicious lips and tongue were kissing him and....  
Xander shoved Spike back again mid kiss. “Xander!” Spike whined.  
“Clothes off. Now.” Demanded Xander and he began to frantically unbutton Spike’s shirt. Spike was smirking now and nipping his ear and his cheek and chin as Xander tried to get Spike’s shirt off.  
“Aha stop that, I’m trying to...” He stopped short as he pushed Spike’s shirt off and flung it across the room and pulled the shorts and boxers down in one swift motion.  
“Oooo the XanMan takes charge.” Said Spike standing there, so SO naked again.  
“Shut up.” Said Xander, grabbing him and pushing him to wards the bed so he fell back onto it with Xander on top of him. Xander pressed his mouth hard into Spike’s, his hands grabbing at Spike’s messy hair. God! He had always wanted to do that. Feel his hair and...and he could feel Spike’s hard-on through his own pants and their chests pressed together, so smooth and...and Spike’s hands were wrapping around his waist pulling them harder against each other. But Xander was kissing his neck now, and Spike was moaning...Oh god Spike was actually moaning as Xander, both hands on Spike’s torso was dragging his mouth down that sculpted chest and then it was Spike’s turn to say “pants off,” as he began fumbling with Xander’s belt buckle. Xander obligingly pushed his pants off and got back on top of Spike only to have Spike shove him roughly over so Spike was on top and devouring him and....and all Xander could do was cling helplessly to Spike as Spike did only god knows what to him.

The next morning he found he was splayed on top of Spike’s torso, his cheek resting on those rock hard abs. He sighed contently for a moment before realizing what the hell had happened and abruptly lifting his head up, very aware of their still naked bodies between the sheets.  
A thin shaft of sunlight was filtering through the dirty window of the basement and it was shining on Spike’s perfectly mussed up hair, making it smoke just a little. Spike was leaning slightly upright on the pillows, smoking a cigarette with one hand and gently tracing a line in Xander’s back with his other hand. Xander looked up at him bleary eyed and bewildered.  
“Good morning gorgeous.” Spike drawled, exhaling a breath of smoke.  
“Um good morning?” Said Xander still staring up at him.  
Spike looked down at him. “Is that a question, love? Is it not a good morning for you too?”  
“Yes it is.....” Xander trailed off staring questioningly into Spike’s gorgeously penetrating gaze.  
He sat up. “I just...”  
“Stay awhile, pet. It is a Saturday.”  
Spike’s arm, which had been tracing Xander’s back, was now wrapping around his shoulders so Xander was leaning comfortably against his side, both of them still halfway under the sheets. But Xander was eyeing Spike’s abs and his hand couldn’t help but graze them gently, hungrily.  
Spike smiled absently at the touch and continued to smoke.  
Then Xander’s hand reached up to slide through Spike’s hair, shaping it and moulding it. It was no longer crusty from the gel, but it still stuck out and curled. Spike didn’t seem to mind this either but kept smoking and staring off into space.  
Xander was now poking at Spike’s cheek bone and jaw. “Its so unfair.” He whined.  
Spike’s eyes sparkled and he turned to look at Xander.  
“Stop looking at me like that.” Said Xander.  
“Like what? Like this? Or how about like this? Grrrr.” Spike had turned his hold body towards Xander and had now fallen over him, his cigarette on the floor. He was kissing Xander’s neck again and his chin and cheek and ear. Only the sheet was between them.  
Then Spike kissed him hastily on the mouth and said, “Bad breath boy, I need some blood or I might accidentally eat you for breakfast.” He got out of bed abruptly and went to the fridge.  
“Ha! I told you I’m biteable.” Said Xander triumphantly.  
“I think you proved that last night in all sorts of places.” Said Spike smouldering at him before opening up the fridge.  
Xander had a boner again just hearing Spike’s suggestive tone. He was having fun staring at naked Spike again too, as Spike poured blood into a mug and put it in the microwave. When he went all vampface and started drinking, Xander got up to brush his teeth and get dressed. 

As Xander was pulling on some clothes he suddenly cried out. “Ahhh...sex with Spike..I h-h-had sex with Spike!”  
“Well yeah.” Said Spike sipping his last few drops of blood and twisting his face back to normal. “I think we already established that, pet. Got any beer around here?”  
“Vampire sex! Gay sex! Am I gay now like Willow?” Xander looked very confused.  
Spike laughed. “There’s not just gay and straight, luv. There’s a reason for the B in LGBT.”  
Xander ignored this. “Maybe I’m just Spikesexual or something. I’ve never been attracted to other guys....well, Oz did have the cool hair and the...”  
Spike was still looking at him in that infuriating way. “That’s right, keep puzzling it out in that little brain of yours. Cause lets face it, its adorable.”  
“That’s it. Time for clothes.” Xander threw a pair of sweat pants in Spike’s face.  
Spike slowly put them on. They looked pretty snugly. There was still a matter of his shirtlessness.  
Xander didn’t want to say goodbye to that quite yet.  
“I don’t get a shirt yet? Well then, get over here, pet.” He was leaning against the fridge staring at Xander and smiling in that way where Xander could just see his tongue and Xander felt another boner coming on and....  
He walked over to Spike like a little, lost puppy. As he approached, Spike draped both arms lazily over his neck and began kissing him again. God, why was Spike so good at kissing and mmhmmm, Xander could barely think with Spike’s tongue in his mouth. All he could do was put his hands on Spike’s waist again and pull him closer and then slide his hands underneath those sweat pants, touching the top of his butt. Then Spike was leaning back against the fridge and pulling Xander with him. Xander was slowly sliding his mouth down Spike’s body again and this time Spike had his hands in Xander’s hair as Xander arrived at that hard spot in Spike’s sweatpants. He slowly pulled those pants down and ate balls for breakfast, drinking in the sounds of Spike’s moaning as he did so.

“You know.” Said Spike, pulling up his pants a few moments later and bending down over Xander, who was paralyzed on the floor at Spike’s feet, staring up at the ceiling and muttering incoherently. “You’re not so bad at the whole sucking cock thing. Maybe you’re queer after all eh.”  
He patted Xander’s cheek roughly, making him twitch, before putting his knees on either side of Xander’s body and unbuttoning Xander’s shirt and trousers, kissing his way down to Xander’s own cock, while pinning Xander’s arms to the floor.  
Xander was twitching and moaning as Spike devoured him.  
He couldn’t believe that Spike was blowing him yet again after whatever it was that had happened last night. Was this really happening?  
Xander gave one last delicious moan and Spike, panting slightly, rolled over to lie beside Xander on the floor. He somehow reached for his lighter and a cigarette and began to smoke contentedly. Xander just lay there sweating, his pants still unbuckled, his shirt still unbuttoned, sporting nip marks all over his chest and a few hickey’s on his neck.  
“Well,” Said Spike nonchalantly, “You better head over to the Magic Box for whatever scooby meeting they’re all planning, before they start questioning your absence.”

And so Xander left a half naked Spike, still lying on his basement floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that:) I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
